ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Forever JLA: Civil War
This is Forever JLA first showing! YEAH! Anyways, This is the last comic as I have stuff to do. However, I will finish this DC series, then poof... I'm gone. But this is and the only showing of the Justice League of America showing before the events of Forever Batman: The End. So yeah, If you want to know the current line up for the DC civil war, here it is: Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern(Hal Jordan), Green Arrow(Oliver Queen), Flash(Barry Allen), Night Wing(Dick Grayson), Red Robin(Tim Drake), Robin(Damien Wayne), Lex Luthor, DoomsDay, Joker, Two-Face, Catwoman, Aquaman, Supergirl, Martian Manhunter, and some other people That will( hopefully) surprise you. This is... Forever JLA: Civil War, or if better, Forever JLA. Chapter 1 The story starts with Lex Corp. trying to mine to find very rare and valuable recourse's. They start mining in Russia, where an old Coal mine is located. After weeks of digging, they stumble upon something very weird. The thing looks like a spere and has very weird writing on it and soon, a hologram. The hologram shows a being, someone pointed out that it looks like the Martian Manhunter, saying very weird things and soon the the hologram disappeared. The space sphere soon cracks and a hand reaches out. The creature inside the Sphere fully comes out. It has red eyes and a gray body with what looks like some rock type things on his arms and legs. The creature attacks the digging crew, whose guns couldn't even touch the creature. After all of the humans were dead, the creature jumps out of the Coal Mine and then disappears into the wilderness. Chapter 2 The JLA had been a great team for about a month or two before they all went and did there own things. Batman, in particular, found out that he had a son, known as Damien Wayne. The son was very smart and strong, having been trained by Ras Al Ghul and his mom, Talia, all his life. After the quitting of Tim and him becoming The Red Robin, Damien took up the mantle as Robin and began more training and mission along with Batman. The introduction of Heroes Flash, Green Arrow, and Green Lantern in this world had been major. They helped charity, stopped crime, and even stopped the world from an alien invasion. Even now, since they had been friends since school, they weren't really communicating together. The appearance of Aquaman and the Atlantians had been a huge help to the JLA, same with Martian Manhunter. However, that really didn't mean that they were GREAT friends. Superman was a savior to the Public. The splitting image of United States of America was now the President's body guard. So, It wasn't until he heard about this creature that he left the President's side to fight it. Chapter 3 The creature, or now referred to as Doomsday, was now in America, attacking Metropolis, killing innocent people and police officers. Superman appeared in front of Doomsday and asked him to not make this any worse. To stop now, but Doomsday didn't really like is answer, so he replied with a yell and a punch to the face. Superman was slammed into a near by building and countered Doomsday attack by a punch, which didn't do much. Superman kept trying to inflict a blow, but kept failing. He didn't even make a single mark on Doomsday's body. Eventually, he called in the Justice League. Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash, and Green Lantern came about 5 minutes later. They all started attacking Doomsday, and eventually, beat him. They looked at the destruction they and Doomsday caused. The next morning, a bill is passed which tells every Superhero and Supervillain that they must register their identity and superhero name. This is all where the it started. Chapter 4 The head of the Pro Registration was, of course, Superman, while Green Lantern was his number two. They soon started hunting down heroes and villains to reveal who they are so they can get the proper training when a great evil arrives and it needs to be defeated. Superman ties himself with many people, such as: Flash, Wonder Woman, Wally West, Supergirl, Green Arrow, Two-Face, Atom, Hawkgirl, hawkman, Steel, Captain Marvel, Cyborg, The Suicide Squad, and Joker. This Team is known as The Justice League of America, and promises that although they don't have their original members, they will get them back on. However, being there is a Pro Registration Team, there is also an Anti-Registration team. This team leader is Batman and his second in command, Night Wing. This team's members are: Catwoman, Barbara Gordan(still the role as Batgirl), Red Robin, Robin, Aquaman, Blue Beetle, and Wonder Girl. The Anti-Registration's main goal was to forcibly tear down this bill and to keep their identities hidden. They are known as the UJL(Underground Justice League). Chapter 5 Batman knew his plan and Superman knew how to get more members on his Team. Superman tells all of the people on his team that they must reveal their identity, showing that they follow the bill. Superman begins by telling him that is Clark Kent, a reporter. Lois soon realizes this and should have known. Green Lantern reveals that he is Hal Jordan, pilot. Flash tells the world that he is Barry Allen, scientist. The rest of the heroes reveal their identity, except Green Arrow. Superman tells Green Arrow to give his name. Green Arrow is hesitant but soon removes his mask and then his hood, showing that he is the famous Oliver Queen. Just then, Lex Luther grabs his trusty rifle, lays on a roof and shoots Oliver. However, Oliver gets out of the way in time, but it hits Wally West, Flashes cousin, who was going to take up the mantle as the next Flash. After Wally dies, Barry blames this on Oliver and runs and punches him in the face. Oliver comes back with a punch to Barry's face. Barry is hit hard in his face and goes to the ground. Joker and The Suicide Squad circle him, getting red to shoot on Superman's will. But before Superman can say stop, Joker shoots Oliver in his body. Just then, multiple smoke bombs hit the ground, showing that everyone went for the exit. Superman looks and sees The Batman, only inches away, and sees him punch fight and beat the rest of his Team mates, besides him and Green Arrow. Batman then runs and punches Superman in the face while holding a piece of Kryptonite in his hand. He punches Superman, over and over again. Then Hal comes out behind Batman and hits him with a brick. Batman falls to the ground, but is shown to be a robot. All of the JLA wake up and see that Oliver is gone. They issue a higher money contract to kill the UJL and now, Oliver Queen. Chapter 6 Oliver Queen wakes up to Damien asking him if he is okay. He replies yes and that why is he here, is he on this team now. Damien tells him to look at the TV. It shows all of the bounties the JLA have on people. Oliver sees his name and instantly gets angry. Oliver asks where is Batman, Damien replying that he is in the main base. Oliver leaves along with Damien showing him where Batman is. After seeing Batman talking to the group, Oliver asks them if he is now on the team. Batman tells his yes, he is now on the team. Oliver tells him that he knows the whole layout of Superman's base, so they should strike at were it is most vulnerable. Batman agrees and tells the group they get one shot to win. And if they fail, then they most likely will all be shown their identities to the world and most likely place in Arkham Asylum, the place where there putting heroes and villains who tried to hide. The hardest part, Batman said, is killing Superman. Superman has p\not been dead, he has entered a healing coma multiple times, so they will have to make sure he is dead. Chapter 7 Superman and his group are walking through the streets of Gotham, walking to Bruce Wayne's mansion. They stop when they reach the driveway of Bruce's driveway. Just then, NightWing and Red Robin appear. Superman tells them that they should give up, that it is over. Night Wing explains that somethings are just not to be known, especially Superhero identities. Hal tells Night Wing that if this is where they live, they must obey the government. Red Robin counters this by saying not all things should be obeyed and if they should fallow everything the government says, someday the government will become corrupt. Superman comes in and asks if they are going to come easily of hard. Night Wing says "What do you think?". Just then, Night Wing and Red Robin disappear like a hologram and a paper drops. They run towards the mansion, but it explodes and is set a blaze. Cyborg reads the paper, telling them that they will fight around the Hall of Justice, which is located by the docks. Superman knows this is a trap, but quickly flies there, along with the rest of the JLA. They get there and Batman is standing there. Superman drops down and asks if Batman will be reasonable. Batman tells Superman that they are going to fight here, only him, and that if one JLA member steps on the docks, Aquaman will send all of his Atlantis army onto the shores and will kill the JLA. Superman tells them to get of the docks and says that he will accept Batman's challenge and if he wins, that Batman and the UJL will follow the bill. Batman runs and punches Superman in the face, saying that the only way he will follow the bill is when he is dead. Superman replies "So be it." and punches back, effectively breaking one of Batman's ribs. Batman tells Superman that it just got real. Chapter 8 Batman presses a button on his suit, showing kryptonite knuckles. Batman then proceeds to punch Superman, over and over again. Before Batman can land the finishing blow, Superman blasts him with Heat Vision, knocking Batman back into the water. The JLA cheer for Superman, but stopped when Robin appeared. Superman asks why is he here and were is Batman. Robin tells him that Batman tapped him in and now he will defeat Superman. Robin tries to punch Superman, but is dodged and Robin takes and uppercut onto the docks. Robin gets up and shows him a metal sphere. Superman asks what is that. Robin tells him that Superman will lose, and that he just lost. After putting in a combination, It unlocks and shows a gun that shows a fire from a Red Sun. Robin shoots Superman multiple times, bringing Superman finally knocking out. After winning, Robin tells them all to go before they too get beat up. Hal laughs and steps toward Robin. Appearing in front of him, he punches the kid into the water. Hal keeps laughing and is soon joined by The Joker, then the rest of the JLA. Hal stops laughing when a large tidal wave appears, it rises up and up, more and more feet. It is shown to be about 500 feet tidal wave. They are all cast into a shadow, and start to panic. Just then it goes down, relieving them. But soon an army of See animals as big as the Titanic come a shore, with members of UJL riding them. It is then the fight begins. Chapter 9 After fighting and fighting, Batman appeared in front of the now alive Superman. He zaps Superman and utterly erases is mind of the UJL and only keeping the memories of who he is and where he worked. He then punches him into the ocean. Knocking him out again. The UJL beats the JLA easily and pretty fast, but victory was long away as the president ordered a nuclear strike on them. Then stop it, but with the JLA free, the fight again sparks, and they overwhelm the UJL easily. Heroes like Red Robin, Night Wing, and Batman escape, but the rest were put in jail. Batman, Night Wing, and Red Robin were considered dead, being that the JLA laced the Batcave with bombs. After seeing The group enter and not come back, the JLA were now happy. And even though Superman doesn't remember the people he worked with, he continued his work for the President and soon forgot about Civil War. Aftermath JLA was officially disbanded, forever, and the heroes and villains went back to there respective lives earlier. Although there had been sightings of another Batman, the president probably took it as some kids being kids. The Official Timeline for the Forever Series # Forever Batman: The Beginning # Forever Superman: War for Metropolis # Forever JLA: Civil War # Forever Batman: The End And BAM! Done. See ya later Forever Series and other stuff! See ya later!